


Don't Let The Darkrai Bite

by nebulaesailor



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pokemon Mystery Dungeon
Genre: Adoption, Family, Family Fluff, Father-Daughter Relationship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Nightmares, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 01:23:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19121740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nebulaesailor/pseuds/nebulaesailor
Summary: Tegan was prone to nightmares and Nuzleaf being the guilt ridden but loving father he was tries to get them to fall asleep.





	Don't Let The Darkrai Bite

_She had been here before. The ground under her paws was white and gritty like bone meal while the air smelled of burnt flesh and fur. She could make out nothing because of the thick inky miasma that blanketed everything. It was completely silent; the kind of silence that was deafening. She realized how loud her body was: the pounding of her heart, her lungs filling with air and releasing in heavy uneven breaths, even the very creak of her joints and bones as she moved._

_If there was such a thing as hell, she was sure she was there. She had never felt such fear as she did walking through the chasm, alone and completely defenseless. Her fear was primal and basic. The same fear that any living thing feels when their existence is threatened. Even though she was sure she was alone; she still couldn’t shake the feeling that she was being watched. She felt like prey being stalked by a predator. Like something terrible and monstrous was leering over her, ready to seek its teeth in her tender flesh._

_So she ran. Tripping and stumbling around in the powdery sand until she fell flat on her face over something solid. Her morbid curiosity got the better of her as she felt around for the only solid object in what seemed like a dark oblivion. Her fingers grazed something that unnaturally slimy and gripped her with such an intense visceral disgust. Still she tried to get a better view of the object no matter how her stomach turned and protested. There in the unnatural light she saw it._

_The partially picked bones of a riolu._

_She screamed. And screamed. And screamed. Physically recoiling from the horrible scene, she again started to run. The thing that had to be following her was on her trail. She knew it’s hot breath was on her back and she couldn’t outrun it. But she would continue to run because what else could she do? It was until her back hit a wall that she was forced to stop. The only thing she saw before she was eaten alive was a pair of white eyes that held no conscious thought besides to destroy and maim. Even those were familiar. How could she forget the eyes of the beast that tore off half of her face?_

_\--------------------_

Tegan awoke with a pounding heart and an indescribable terror that seized her small body in violent tremors. It didn’t help that her room was horribly dark with only a sliver of the waxing moon to offer light as it streamed in through her open window. Cool July air blew the curtains  slightly like the billowing sails of a boat lost at sea which only made her terror grow. She pulled her blankets tightly around herself and whimpered softly; wishing she had the courage to just close the window.

But suddenly a sharp gale of wind blew through the screen of her window; howling and shaking the trees outside like the rattling of claws. She let out a frightened yelp and scrambled out of her room with her quilt pulled over her head like a shroud. Tegan skittered to a stop by her father’s bed and started to jostle him by the shoulders to wake him up. Nuzleaf was dragged into consciousness from Tegan’s sharp nails dug into his arm and was shaking like a leaf. He quickly pushed himself into a sitting position and lifted Tegan up so she was sitting in his lap with his arms firmly around her. She let out a mournful sob and started to weep into his shoulder as all he could do was rub slow circles in her back.

“Was it another nightmare, child?” He asked her softly as she nodded her head slightly.

“I don’t wanna sleep in my room tonight. You keep the nightmares away; can I sleep with you?” She mumbled into his bicep and he let out a sigh through his nose.

“Just tonight, Tegan. I need ya to sleep in your own bed from now on. It just ain’t healthy for a kid your age to constantly be needin’ to sleep in their parents’ bed.” He felt her go ridged like a board, making him feel bitter towards Carracosta for nagging on him for still letting a twelve year old sleep in his bed.

Tegan was released from his arms as he went to lay on his side and settled back into a sleeping position all while Tegan curled up against his back as close as humanly possible. He knew Carracosta had a point in saying that Tegan was dependent on him to the point that it was psychologically detrimental to both of them. Her separation anxiety was so severe that she would fly into a panic if he was gone from her line of sight. She would follow him around like a ducklett with her paw either tightly in his or grabbing on to his cloak. Eventually, he would need to start working again and she needed to return to school.

Still, it broke his heart to separate from the girl especially since it was partially his fault she was so screwed up in the first place. So he let her cling to him regardless if it was “bad parenting” because it kept her calm and it made him feel needed. He hated how codependent he was with his child but her happiness and wellbeing was paramount to him. Nuzleaf would rather walk on hot coals than see his daughter cry. Even if he lost some sleep, he would stay awake if it meant her peacefully sleeping through the night.

“Papa, can you sing to me?” Tegan muttered making him roll over and wrapped his arms around her while her one watery ruby eye glanced up at him expectantly.

“Child, I ain’t a circus grookey. Say please or don’t say anything at all.” He chided her as she let out a irritated grunt.

“Can you please sing to me, Papa.” She placed emphasis on the please which made him glare at her but regardlessly pulled her close to him so she was resting on his chest.

“What song, darling?” He asked as Tegan scrunched up her bandaged face in thought.

“The tomorrow song.” She said with finality as he nodded solemnly and started to hum the tune.

“ _Black clouds are behind me, I now can see ahead_

_Often I wonder why I try hoping for an end_

_Sorrow weighs my shoulders down_

_And trouble haunts my mind_

_But I know the present will not last_

_And tomorrow will be kinder_

_Tomorrow will be kinder_

_It's true, I've seen it before_

_A brighter day is coming my way_

_Yes, tomorrow will be kinder_

_Today I've cried a many tear_

_And pain is in my heart_

_Around me lies a somber scene_

_I don't know where to start_

_But I feel warmth on my skin_

_The stars have all aligned_

_The wind has blown, but now I know_

_That tomorrow will be kinder_

_Tomorrow will be kinder_

_I know, I've seen it before_

_A brighter day is coming my way_

_Yes, tomorrow will be kinder_

_A brighter day is coming my way_

_Yes, tomorrow will be kinder”_

Soon Tegan’s breath soften and she had thankfully fallen into slumber. He too had made himself nearly fall asleep mid song as he struggled to keep his eyes open. In the morning, he hoped she would not be grumpy from lack of sleep through his luck was already poor as it was. Now, he could only get some sleep himself as he was useless to her without it. He prayed to Crestellia for only sweet dreams for Tegan and himself; hoping she would return the favor after the child saved her life. It was only fair after all.

**Author's Note:**

> The song Nuzleaf sings is from the Hunger Games soundtrack which has a whole Appalachian vibe that seems to fit with Serene Village and Nuzleaf in particular.


End file.
